The adventures of 3 girls: Sarah, Diana, Chanel
by The Silent Reaper
Summary: These are the adventures of 3 random girls. Uhh lets name them Diana, Chanel, and Sarah, as they search for an ancient treasure. But they get foiled by Bakura and another familiar character. Featuring Joey Wheeler, Ron Weasley AAANNNDDD...Legolas!


Every once in a while, more like every 500 years, there is an event where a fanfic author sits back and refuses to write.... like me. Why do I refuse to write you ask? Because I want to be in a story, but if I was a character in a story then who would be reading it?  
  
Tori: ahem  
  
Silent Reaper: I can ask spunkygirl or angelpuppie or even ragnarokker....  
  
Tori: Ahem  
  
Silent Reaper: Or my good friend agent tink....  
  
Tori: AHem  
  
Silent Reaper: Or maybe G.I. Belle...  
  
Tori: AHEm  
  
Silent Reaper: How about that Ethelflaed bub?  
  
Tori: AHEM!  
  
Silent Reaper: Then again....  
  
Tori: THAT'S IT I HAD IT!!! *kicks Silent Reaper out of wide screen picture* (mumbling) why I ougtta, of all the nerve, what a.... FINALLY, MY moment on the SPOTLIGHT! It was forever before The Silent Reaper decided to put me in a story. Now where was I? Oh! The story, well lets go on shall we?  
  
Once upon a time....  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time, most likely this morning, a beautiful, talented young girl name Tori (I can't help it, I have to put myself in) looked down to see the vast world below her. And around her she saw a large amount of strings. For those of you who don't know, these strings are far more special than ordinary strings, they are far more superior to your ordinary shoelace. They are so extraordinary that not even most people know what they are. Only SPECIAL people do; but don't worry you're unique, just like EVERYONE ELSE.  
  
You probably had past teachers who told you a great deal about history. Yes, the great inventions of the toilet bowl, the wonders of the 100 years war, the famous people of South Carolina, things that dealt with the past. Actually, you read a part of this story a gazillion seconds ago.... in the past. And of course from the words of those people, they also probably told you that the times of the past can't be received back, that there is no time machine to go back in time. But what these people don't know is that they're absolutely wrong. No, I don't mean that there IS a time machine that allows you to go back in time in order for you to change it, that's impossible and incredibly STUPID. No, I am talking about something far more remarkable.  
  
It's actually so that the time 'lost' is actually kept in a capsule. This capsule takes the form of strings. So that every time we take a step, we step on time; every time we breathe, we breathe in time. But that's not all, not even close, what's more wonderful about these strings are that they not only contain times of the past, but those of the future too. But what's the problem with these strings are that they are invisible to both the naked and the dressed eye, invisible to all the senses, we always touch them but don't realize it. Only those few with a very talented gift can see them, like The Silent Reaper (and Tori being the exception).  
  
Everyone have their own strings, some even more than one. And everyone's strings contain their future, present, past, and destiny, even their life and death. But there are as many strings as there are people, making the strings making contact with another, affecting the lives of their host. So every time you bump into a person both of your strings shake, if you give a punch the other's string will shrink in pain, and if you give out a compliment both strings will interact with another, making a possible friendship.  
  
Those who can see the strings, like The Silent Reaper, can read their whole life history from the very birth of their ancestors to the death of their great-great-great-great-whatever-grandson. And as they can read it, they can easily change it too. It only takes a flick of a finger to cause a great accident to a person's childhood, or a breath to cause a million dollar lottery win. For people who have amazingly known what the strings are, have to learn twice their lifetime in order to even see them. But The Silent Reaper has known what they were a long time and has the natural gift to see them and change them also. That is how she can simply poke a person to cause them death; she is the only one who knows how. But one must think, how could have Tori learned this?  
  
It is actually that she took up almost her whole lifetime (an amazingly fast pace) spying The Silent Reaper and had to take serious amount of studies from this realm and another. Not that The Silent Reaper already knew, she could have simply taken Tori's string and bounced it a bit with her pinky finger, but she was curious on what would happen next and rather wait than read the string to find out what would occur. So she sat back and watched as Tori worked hard to achieve her goal to become the mistress of the strings. But not even Tori could know half as many tricks as the fate: The Silent Reaper and not even The Silent Reaper can know about a third of the true magic behind these strings.  
  
Still they're allowed to have some fun can't they?  
  
And that leaves us to right where we started with Tori gazing all of the strings around her. It so happens that Tori is bored.... I mean REALLY bored. So bored that she has her eye on a particular string and thinking to herself, why not, she carefully took that string with her two fingers and stretched it a far ways back. Then, she let go and watched as all the rest of the strings began trembling. Tori smiled to herself, and looked down watching the havoc she caused.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It so happens that the string Tori plucked was from a particular girl name Sarah. I would give you her last name but the world that she lives in doesn't have last names, now you have to remember from the power of the strings it changed not only the whole world but the whole Korl too (if you don't know the Korl is everything that was ever created, like the almighty universe). Now if it wasn't for Tori, Sarah could have been a happy girl and lived on with her Hollywood life. But of course Tori is alive and since none of you can even see the strings we might as well move on.  
  
Sarah is very unhappy, not because she's highly unpopular (she's just unpopular, not highly though) but because she was tall. Now compared to our height she actually have the average citizen's height, maybe even a little shorter, but thanks to Tori everybody in the whole world except for Sarah is incredibly short, like three-feet-tall-being-average short.  
  
"Oh only if I had some friends who were tall," thought Sarah as a leprechaun threw her a radish yelling 'Freak!' But of course Sarah doesn't know what strings are so she just has to sit down and mope about it while reading her magazine. Soon she reaches an ad for circus recruits that pictures two tall Asian girls, one spraying herself Chanel perfume and the other dressing as the Greek goddess, Artemis. "(sigh) If only I had friends like these two," said Sarah to herself as an angel through a Pepsi at her. Suddenly she burped and farted, at the same time (something you don't want to experience), and suddenly the two girls from the ad grew bigger and jumped out the magazine to be two real girls.  
  
"Holy crap we're alive!" said girl #1.  
  
"You don't say smart one," said girl #2.  
  
"But how can that be?" said Sarah.  
  
"Maybe it's the strings," said girl #1.  
  
"What's that?" said Sarah.  
  
"You know what, I forgot," said girl #1 (*smack in the head* all that years she didn't have to go through!)  
  
"Well we're alive let's just leave it as that. Suddenly I have a sudden urge to be her friend," said girl #2 pointing to Sarah.  
  
"You know me too," agreed girl #1.  
  
"Really!" said Sarah, "What are your names?"  
  
"My name is Chanel," said girl #2 with the perfume.  
  
"I'm Diana," said girl #1.  
  
"But you're dressed up as Artemis, the Greek Goddess," said Sarah.  
  
"Yeah but in Roman mythology my name is Diana," answered Diana.  
  
"Oh, ok," said Sarah, puzzled.  
  
"Now peoples" said Chanel, "enough with the greeting and let's shop!"  
  
And the now three happy friends' shopped while terrorizing the little people... literally.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While the three people went out shopping, Bakura (the evil one and still tall) hid in the shadows. Hmm, this is going to be interesting, lets see what's going to happen next, thought Bakura as he stalked the trio of girls.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While all of this was happening The Silent Reaper stands at the top of the waterfall (don't say you forgot about her now huh?). I must say Tori did well for herself, thought she while looking about the little people, now it's time for me to have fun and search for something I was looking for a long time. Then The Silent Reaper plucked a string making the waterfall empty, she laughs a terrible laugh out loud and then disappears.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tori: Not bad for my first story huh?  
  
The Silent Reaper: Yeah, yeah just get out. *kicks Tori out* What did you do to this screen? *makes big screen into wide screen again* That's better, the fraction of this story is dedicated to a reader who sent me a review saying that she wants to be a character in my story (you know who you are). The others were when I saw a Chanel ad featuring the Greek Goddess, Artemis. I know stupid, but exceptional. If you want your name to be in my story just send me a review with your name and a specific thing about yourself, like your favorite color, your weapon of choice, etc.  
  
What happens to the trio, Bakura, Tori, and The Silent Reaper? Nothing! Just kidding but it will be nothing if you don't review! Review! REview! REView! REVIew! REVIEw! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
